


dumb horny losers

by fox_tails



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: (very briefly) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Choking, Facials, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, er well I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_tails/pseuds/fox_tails
Summary: Miles is horny, so they end up fooling around in the bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reno/gifts).



> I don't know how to title things someone send help  
> for my dear friend reno, who wanted hsau with choking and a facial  
> I got tired of working on this bc I'm LAZY so it's not...... the greatest, and probably has some errors, but I hope you like it anyways! love you sweets xoxo! <3  
> it's... I'm personally not satisfied with it, it felt rushed, but I got too sick of it to tweak it..... I'll try to write you something better some day <3

“Miles?” Waylon's voice comes out hushed, tentative. He looks around, paranoid someone is watching, that someone will walk in. And that's not unlikely, considering the fucking bathroom is where every kid goes to get out of class. 

The bathroom stall opens, and Miles is grinning at him, smile lopsided and toothy and he looks so damn cute and happy to see Waylon that his paranoia almost disappeared. Almost. “Waylon! I thought for sure you wouldn't come.”

Waylon sighed. “I'm not gonna fail senior year by skipping one class. But I don't want to make a habit of this, okay?” 

Stepping aside, Miles gestured for Waylon to come in, then shut and locked the door. “Course not. Just this once, I swear. Year is almost over anyway, then we can fuck whenever we want. No school to worry about.”

“Jeeze, Miles, keep your voice down!”

Miles is still grinning. Thinks it's funny. He's never been afraid of getting caught, never, he's always so at ease breaking the rules. Waylon admires that about him. “Sorry,” he says anyway, even though he's not, and they both know it. 

Then he crowds Waylon, putting one hand on the door by Waylon's head and leaning towards him. His grin has morphed into this sexy smirk that Waylon can never resist. 

Their lips meet, Miles is kissing him, starts off soft, and Waylon just melts, a quiet little noise of pleasure coming from the back of his throat.

Miles nips at Waylon's bottom lip, then kisses his chin, his jaw, trails down farther, and Waylon tilts his head, baring his neck for Miles to kiss and bite and suck on. Miles takes the invitation, kissing down Waylon's neck, making Waylon sigh like he was relieved.

“You don't waste any time, do you?” Waylon's voice was soft though, he didn't mind.

“Gotta get it over with, don't want you getting in trouble for fucking in the boys’ room.”

“Romantic.”

“I can be. For now I'm just horny.” Miles pressed more kisses to Waylon's neck, then reached down to unzip Waylon's jeans. 

“You're _always_ horny, Miles.”

“Yeah, 'cause I've got the cutest boyfriend.”

Blushing, Waylon lets Miles push his jeans and boxers down to his knees, then take Waylon's dick in his hand, stroking lazily. 

Waylon gasped, hips thrusting on their own into Miles' hand. Miles put his other hand over Waylon's mouth and hushed him, then moved it to kiss Waylon again. 

Waylon whimpered into Miles' mouth. 

“Wish I could fuck you. _Really_ fuck you, Way, shoulda brought lube today.”

Waylon huffed. “Don't start bringing lube to school, jesus.”

“Hush. I'm not gonna I just… dammit I really wanna fuck your ass right now.”

Waylon's blush deepened and he turned his head to the side, as if that would keep Miles from seeing his embarrassment. 

Miles unzipped his own pants and pushed them down around his thighs, pulled his cock out of his boxers without even pulling them down. He pressed his dick up against Waylon's and wrapped his hand around both of them, jerking them off at the same time.

Waylon made a whining sound, jerked his hips up, started frotting against Miles' crotch. Miles moved his hands to Waylon's hips and pulled him closer, joining in and rubbing their cocks together. A little gasp escaped Miles, and he leaned forward to kiss Waylon again. 

Miles brought his hand up, fingers wrapping gently around Waylon's neck. “This okay?”

Waylon nodded, and Miles squeezed, just barely, enough for Waylon to feel the choking sensation that never failed to make him even hornier. 

Waylon closed his eyes, making a quiet sound, mouth dropping open. He loved this, loved Miles’ hand around his throat. 

Miles squeezed a little harder, thrusted up against Waylon, and nipped at Waylon's ear. “Will you suck me off, Way? After I make you cum, you gonna suck my dick?”

Waylon let out a shaky breath and nodded. He'd do anything for Miles. And, if he were honest, he really loved giving head. 

“Good. So good to me, Waylon, so sweet.” 

Waylon's whole face is red, feels like he isn't gonna last much longer, and Miles must know that expression by now because he moves his hips back, and instead wraps his free hand around Waylon's dick again, jerking him off until he's gasping Miles' name and coming onto his hand. 

Miles doesn’t take his hand from around Waylon’s throat until Waylon’s breathing evens out again. Then Waylon wastes no time dropping to his knees, and Miles groans at the sight. 

Humming, Waylon licks up the underside of Miles’ cock, then wraps his lips around the head, tonguing the slit.

Waylon’s mouth feels so good, so warm and wet, and he’s taking Miles’ dick the rest of the way into his mouth, as far back as he can take it without gagging, sucking hard and bobbing his head. Miles’ fingers run through Waylon’s hair, hips jerking forward, fucking into Waylon’s mouth.

Waylon looks up at him through his lashes, looking so fucking pretty. Then he pulls his mouth off, licks down the shaft, and takes one of Miles’ balls into his mouth.

Miles is making these cute little noises that lets Waylon know he’s close, so he keeps going, wanting to get his boyfriend off. When Miles’ breath hitches, Waylon takes that as a warning, tries to pull back. But he’s too slow, and suddenly he’s got cum hitting his cheeks, his nose, all over his face. He squeezes his eyes shut, opens his mouth, figures he might as well take it now that it’s already done.

Miles didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he opens them to see Waylon’s cute face with his cum splattered all over it. His spent cock has the audacity to twitch in interest. Miles suddenly wishes refractory periods didn’t exist.

As it was, Miles sighed and smiled, tucking himself back into his boxers. “Sorry, Way.”

Waylon rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, I’m sure you are. I’m just glad I took my glasses off.”


End file.
